


《潜浮》

by AriesBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBoy/pseuds/AriesBoy
Summary: 文案一：有没有那么一种永远  永远不改变拥抱过的美丽   都再也不破碎让险峻岁月不能  在脸上撒野让生离和死别都遥远……有没有那么一朵玫瑰  永远不凋谢永远骄傲和完美   永远不妥协………文案二：作为秦潜的粉丝，宁浮思一脚踏入娱乐圈，不动声色靠近，面上佛系追星。终于，秦潜被他的“温柔”给撩倒！一夜情缘后，宁浮思失望道：以后，还是别再联系了。从此秦潜成了宁浮思心目中的渣男。宁浮思成了秦潜心目中的白月光。多年后，再次相遇。宁浮思说：因戏生情的套路我熟悉，谁信谁输。秦潜说：戏假情真你不信，那日久生情可否了解一下？粉丝说：草，狗粮养的！求你们，家伙操起来开干吧！门外汉，全是扯淡。娱乐圈是假，其实就是两个笨蛋犯蠢的日常。HE，1V1，【狗血】, 破镜重圆，【攻受都不完美】—————————————————/⁎两个大男孩互相依偎取暖，酸甜苦辣，甜饼在后期⁎攻本质上是奶攻，粘人的小妖精⁎剧情慢热很慢！！第12章两人才正式见面，第51章剧组才开机，第72章攻才把受认出来*/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 0

正文：https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-34124.html


	2. 84 粗长的梦

在秦潜炽热的亲吻下，宁浮思再次体会到梦里的无能为力。这个秦潜明显不是他所认识的秦潜。梦里的这个秦潜就像只饿过头的野狼，红着眼，疯狂，饥渴……

“唔…秦潜……”宁浮思被秦潜搞得晕头转向，脑中极度缺氧。本欲叫停，可出口的轻哼不但变了调还兀自改了词，“秦潜，你别急啊……” 

在与秦潜相贴合的唇间宁浮思的哼声溢出，黏腻着与交缠的舌一同送进秦潜口中，再落到他心里，不但没有起到任何制止的作用，反倒堪比加强版的催情剂。

本已一脚踩在失控边沿的秦潜，霍然间脑袋轰的一声，残存的理智颤颤巍巍拼合在一起汇成一句：宁浮思，你在勾引我犯罪。

霎时间秦潜急切的啃咬还有他愈加收紧的双臂都让宁浮思更加喘不过气。

然而就在他挣扎于犯罪边际的那一刹那，宁浮思汇聚残留的力气，猛地身子一转一压将秦潜生生撂倒压到了床上，床垫在两人的力压下晃了晃发出咯吱声响，好一会才停息下来。

什么被子不被子的，被他这一动作，被子给踹到了一旁。秦潜被他赤条条地压在身下，任他色心上脑，在这瞬间也是一下愣住。宁浮思却毫无所觉，很是“大气”地跨坐在秦潜的腰上，双手紧压住秦潜的双肩，无奈道：“都叫你别急了，秦潜！”勒得那么紧，跟鬼压床似的。害他挣扎了大半天才脱离。

原来不是狼，而是狗，还咬人的疯狗。

宁浮思谨慎地盯着秦潜的脸。在他自以为逼视而秦潜看来则是勾引的目光中，最后满意地得到对方一字撕扯的“好”字。

秦潜的理智与他上下游走的目光拉锯间，哑声说，“我错了宁浮思，我不急，我慢慢来……你先放开行不行？”此时秦潜的双手正巧落在宁浮思的臀瓣上，软的，微凉，是他朝思暮想的触感。平日里肖想着，这下却好似摸了块宝，一动不敢动，生怕动一下就掉了就消失不见。

隔着薄薄的衬衣，秦潜努力感受贴合在他腰腹上的热度，可任他怎么努力，都无法将精力集中于一点。他浑身上下的欲念全被这人给唤醒了，正嗷嗷待哺，煞是可怜。

“放开你可以，”宁浮思上身下沉，近距离观察着这个梦里的秦潜。被秦潜吮磨得艳红的双唇一张一合，而后在秦潜唇上轻柔地亲了下，哄小孩似的说：“但是我想好好睡一觉，明天还有戏，你乖乖一边坐着，别吵了。”接着又亲了一口，“明天晚上我再陪你玩，如果你明天还来的话。”  
在以往的梦里，秦潜通常都很知趣地坐在一旁，偶尔聊几句，也可能会亲几下，但绝不会像今晚这样，疯了似的。

“明……天？宁浮思……我们…”幸福来得太突然，秦潜的脑中一下炸开花，每片落下的花瓣上都写满“明晚”“陪你”“我们”“XX00”等字眼，粉红的，纷飞着，缭乱了他的心跳。

半晌都没拉回神，他怀疑真是在做梦。但他很清楚，这不是梦。

果然，以后还是要拿酒泡着这个人，“宁浮思…你说真的…我们”

没等他破碎的话语汇成句，宁浮思已然放开了他，直起身站了起来。

秦潜犹躺着，仰着脸自下而上见他晃悠着站起，跨过他。又眼见着挂在那人腿间的那杆秤晃悠着，从这头晃到那头，晃着晃着晃到他心头处，一记猛击。

击得他不但身下充血，大脑也跟着充血，血脉喷张。他还下意识摸了摸鼻子，还好还好，没流出来。

待他从重击下回过血，人家已经捡起边上的被子又趴着卧躺了下去。

刚一趴到床上，宁浮思立马怔住，紧接着不爽地翻了个身改侧卧……无它，被秦潜挑起的欲念凝聚到身下，硌得慌。

没想到，这个梦还挺逼真……宁浮思眼皮不受控制跳了下，总觉得今晚的梦也太长了，大概夜还很长……他偏就陷在其中，怎么都醒不过来。

气恼间，某人身上那股香气又无缝笼住了他。秦潜爬到宁浮思的身后，隔着被子搂他，如雨点般的吻在人的侧脸上落下，边吻边低声喃喃：“宁浮思，我的宁浮思，你睡你的，不用管我……”

最后的力气已经在刚才挥了出去，宁浮思这下完全没劲睁眼。他想着，那好吧，我睡我的，你亲你的……反正是在梦里面，亲到他醒过来，也总比先前那些乱七八糟的旧梦来得安宁。

“再让我亲两下，亲两下我就回去，行吗？”不管行不行，就没停下。

宁浮思微不可查地“嗯”了声，由着秦潜“亲两下”。

秦潜这次倒不急了，他的吻缓缓的轻悄悄的。心想着，这人身上的低热刚退下去，再亲一分钟就好，只要一分钟他便自个儿凉快去。

约好了明晚……不能急，不能急！

得到宁浮思发出的“明晚邀约”后，秦潜明显肥了胆。他把人翻平了亲，从额角到下颌，一处都不愿错过，怎么亲都觉得不够，一分钟也早就过了，他却没停下，双唇一寸寸厮磨流连至宁浮思脸上的每一处，每一处都是甘甜。

可亲着亲着，唇间的味道陡然变了味，是咸的，湿的。心头猝然一紧，秦潜一下捧起宁浮思的脸，他看到两行泪，从这人眼角无声滚落，又大又沉的径直砸进他心间，一身的欲念顿时被砸了个粉碎。

“宁浮思……”

宁浮思朦胧着眼眸，望向秦潜。他完全控制不住自己的眼睛，他感觉自己的灵魂被赶出了躯壳，有一个假的宁浮思正牢牢扼住他喉咙，让他一点挣扎的力气都没有。

在这一刻，好似二十多年来潜伏在他内心深处的所有脆弱，一下占据他的身体，将他击得溃不成军。

他觉得难受极了，这种感觉只有以前生病时才会有，他很少生病，但每次生病就爱瞎想，又无端矫情。没想到在梦里也会这样。

不知道为什么，在秦潜亲他的时候，在秦潜动情的低语中，他感觉自己就像一块充斥裂缝的玻璃片，被主人遗弃在旮旯里，又丑又没用，一脚下去就被碾成碎渣。

他觉得丢脸极了，即便知道这只是个梦，他还是受不了此刻的自己。太不堪了，他又闭上眼，连他都没法面对现在这个宁浮思。

可是闭上眼睛秦潜还在。他正在轻缓地吻着他的脸，吻干他的眼。

“宁浮思……”秦潜完全慌了，他只是下意识去吻干宁浮思的脸。他知道宁浮思从来都不是一个会轻易掉泪的人，同时，他不知道是哪里触到这个人，也不知道他怎么了，又或者是受到前面几场戏的影响，又或是他做错了什么。

他掀起被子，钻了进去，一边的胳膊环在宁浮思的后颈处，虚俯在他身上，拢住他，静静陪伴着这个人。

“秦潜。”好一会，宁浮思深吸了口气，睁开眼，平静地说，“我已经不喜欢吃曲奇饼了。”他十几年前就不喜欢那东西了，小时候是喜欢过，但自从那次被宁国安惩罚着吃了一罐下去后，他就再也不吃了。

“不喜欢那我们就不吃了。”秦潜失笑，怎么突然转到吃的？但他又笑不出来，只在宁浮思的眼角吻了下，低声说，“我们不吃曲奇饼。”

“我不喜欢吃。”宁浮思又强调道。

“嗯，太难吃了，我也不喜欢吃。”秦潜紧跟吐槽，瞧着怀中人湿润的眸子在他话音中闪了下，他又忍不住低头啄了啄宁浮思的唇。

这下，宁浮思的双眼也平静了下来，不再失控。他深深吐出一口气，一动不动盯着秦潜看，他在秦潜含情幽深的眼眸中央看到自己放大的脸。一下子他沉了进去，好像看到什么了不得的事，让他移不开眼。

“秦潜，”宁浮思突然转身，又将秦潜压制于身下，抽了下鼻子问：“你，喜欢我？”

“什么傻话？”换秦潜身子一转，别住宁浮思的腿，将人反压至身下，“所有人都知道，宁浮思。我……”

“假的。”宁浮思一下打断他，浅笑了下，继续平静地阐述：“都是假的。你们都说爱我，全是骗人的。”

不等秦潜做无罪申辩，宁浮思便盖棺定论道：“你们全都是坏人。”

坏人秦潜忍不住勾起了唇角，在宁浮思脸上咬了口，“我是坏人没错，但我不骗人，更不骗你，都是真的宁浮思。”

欣赏着宁浮思脸上印上的水印子，秦潜动情地说：“宁浮思，你可以信我。你信我，好吗？”

不想宁浮思却答非所问，“你就是坏人，你看，你现在只会跑来我梦里面扰我睡觉，让你别吵你还吵。也就是在梦里我才懒得和你一般见识，换做平时一早把你踹飞……”

“梦里……？”秦潜怔住，接着恍然大悟。原来这个人以为是做梦？所以刚才什么明晚什么陪他敢情都是假的？

一晚上的心路上上下下曲折十八弯，就连秦潜也开始怀疑起他是不是真在一个逼真的梦里，可是——他霍然低下头，在宁浮思的唇瓣上逗留了好一会，极尽缱绻，是一个绵长的湿吻。  
如此的真实熟悉，怎么可能是梦。

离开秦潜的亲吻后，宁浮思喘着气说，“秦潜你和它一样。”他指了指角落里那盏月牙形的落地灯，“亮起来就像天上的月亮，实际上是塑料的，假的。”

秦潜这次低低笑了起来。宁浮思却被他这咫尺的笑咫尺的脸给晃了下，半天没回神。在假的月光中，秦潜是如此明亮，远比真的还要亮。

“其实，曲奇饼不难吃。”宁浮思顿了下说，“偶尔还是可以尝几块。”

秦潜收起笑意，“其实，我也不难吃。”说着，他再度低头。

不料这次宁浮思没有如他的愿，脸一偏说：“不要。你嘴唇上肯定涂了毒药。”

嘴唇上有没有毒药秦潜不做判断，但他知道他的心已然中了毒化作了水，水流尽头叫做宁浮思。

“宁浮思，你怎么知道我涂了毒药？我就想毒死你，然后和你一起死在床上。”

“那要让你失望了，”宁浮思弯着眼，“其实我也百毒不侵。”

宁浮思这下没躲过秦潜，一是躲不开，二是没想躲。

亲吻着，秦潜的手一点都没闲着，早已从宁浮思的肩上滑下，经过他腰腹，握住那秤砣上的杆，与臀部的触感相反，是硬的，滚烫，却同样是朝思暮想的触感。

性器被秦潜握住的瞬间，宁浮思没忍住一震。旋即他反应了过来，离开秦潜的牙关，抬手扯开秦潜的衣领，同时仰起脸贴近他的胸膛直抵目的地。舌尖在秦潜的乳粒上转了两圈后，牙关一阖，轻咬起来。

衬衫扣子被宁浮思粗暴扯开掉落，宁浮思毫无心理负担，连衣服都是假的，坏了就坏了。

他就想把秦潜扒光了，让他赏玩。

“宁浮思……”秦潜手里的动作顿住，“你知道你在做什么吗？”衣衫开敞，乳粒被宁浮思舔咬得通红，一下转硬，立了起来。下身充血涨得发疼，隔着裤子，正杵在宁浮思的大腿处，秦潜动了下腰身，戳了戳宁浮思，“嗯？知道吗？”

秦潜的反应秦潜哑得撕裂的话音让宁浮思满意地笑了下，笑后反问：“秦潜，那你知不知道你在做什么？别慌，我只想疼疼你。”  
这是他的梦，他当然知道，不就是个春梦。即便在梦中，宁浮思仍没忘记，早在白舫巷他也做过类似的梦，梦到他嫖了秦潜。

一回生二回熟。

这次秦潜再次送上门，他自是见怪不怪了。

秦潜知道，这人是以为在做梦，才会这般态度。他不去戳破，哼笑了下，问道，“到底谁疼谁呢？”而后迅速扒下早已解开的裤子，将腿一抬跨过宁浮思跪坐在他大腿处，赤裸交缠，阳物相抵，埋头亲吻。

两条舌头滑腻地缠绕在一起，肖想成了真，秦潜止不住激动。他想着，周望先没能再次造访心上人的院落，掬一捧井水，品尝那甘甜的滋味。他秦潜，定然不能重蹈覆辙，无论如何，都得把这个人拥在怀里，他才能安心。

这一想，秦潜便理智不起来，他放开宁浮思的唇舌一路向下舔咬。但即使吻得再热烈他也没忘记最重要的事，他不能留下丁点印子，他得让这人一梦了无痕。

秦潜学着宁浮思方才的法子对付他胸膛上的乳粒，宁浮思被他弄的受不住，低哼了声，整个人都敏感起来。残留的念头在脑海一扫而过，宁浮思不忘该换他上场了，便开口唤了声“秦潜。”

可声音刚落下，他立马呆对了。脑袋里轰的一声，完全空白。

秦潜分开宁浮思的双腿，正跪在他腿间，低头扶着宁浮思胀满的性器，吻了又吻。“秦潜……”宁浮思眨了下眼，坐了起来，这是他从没想过的场景。  
可坐起后，他又很快就释然了。既然是梦，梦里不需要顾忌，梦里再如何都是短暂得让人抓不住。那么，做点平日里不敢做不敢想的事似乎也很正常……

秦潜在宁浮思的龟头上吮了一口，扬脸勾起唇问：“宁浮思，喜欢吗？”

“还……喜欢。”宁浮思点了头。

秦潜的手一下一下套弄着一面继续逼问：“是还行还是很喜欢？”

“……”算了，宁浮思诚实应道，“很喜欢。”

“想不想再要？”秦潜凑近宁浮思的脸，低声诱导：“想不想？”

“想。”

“想什么？”秦潜含住宁浮思双唇吮了口，一如他刚才的模样。

宁浮思偏开嘴，明知秦潜是故意的，他也索性不要脸皮了，谁让这是他的梦：“嗯，想要你含住它，含深一点。”

他答得坦坦荡荡，偏又浅浅勾着唇，迷离着眼，直直勾住秦潜的心。

因此，他话音一落，秦潜便一下扣住他的后脑，贴上他的唇，舌头撬开唇缝溜了进去，直抵喉咙口，搅动两下后退出来，恶劣道：“想要多深？像这样？还是要更深一点？”说着握着他阳物的手还套了两下。

唇角挂着秦潜拖带出来的口液，宁浮思抬手抹了下，眼睫一下下颤着半天憋不出一个字。秦潜在他的梦里怎么会是这个样子？

对面的人似乎窥到他的心声，低笑道：“日有所夜有所梦，宁浮思，平时你是不是一直肖想着我？”

宁浮思同样无法回他这句话，他挺了下腰，下身昂首挺胸摇摆着，示意秦潜少废话。

“这么急？”秦潜盯着他颤颠颠高高勃起的性器，眸色渐深，笑意不减，“乖，腿张开些。”

闻言，宁浮思很上道地张开腿，腿一张开，身下的活儿立马落入秦潜口中。

秦潜的舌抵住口中的事物，舌尖在柱头上转圈撩拨着再沿着柱身一路往下。如同宁浮思，他亦从未想过有一天，他会跪在另一个男人身前，做这事。

放在以前，对于他来说，这事绝不可能，死都不可能。但是千万条不可能的道路，遇到眼前这个人，皆变成了一条必经之路: 他想让他快活。

他想让他快活，又管它是什么方法。

吞吐之间，秦潜甚至觉得他口中的东西也是甜的，如这个人一样，让他恨不能吞到腹中。揉合嵌进他体内。

“秦潜……”宁浮思一手撑床，一手抓着秦潜的头发，“你……嗯……轻一点。”

秦潜首次做这事，显然还不得章法。可一听到宁浮思因他难以自持发出呻吟，他的下身就涨到发疼，同时充斥着异样的满足感。

湿滑的口腔包裹住茎身，秦潜卖力吸吮，同时一手裹住底下的囊袋逗弄揉捏，另一手却捂住宁浮思的臀瓣，不住玩弄。

宁浮思被他搞得上下里外都煎熬，单单看着这样的秦潜，单听着下面传来黏腻的啧啧水声他便有射出的冲动，可他又舍不得。他想让这个梦长久些。

秦潜学什么都快，这事，他同样以最短的时间掌握诀窍。耳边传来宁浮思一声声包含情欲的轻哼低吟，间或急促的呼吸，一声声皆鼓动着他，他都能想象他日在这个人体内冲刺的疯狂。

“秦潜……秦潜……”宁浮思动情地直唤着秦潜，好像唤一声秦潜他便能更痛快一分。  
在秦潜陡然用力的吮吸下，宁浮思嗯了声，溢出呻吟，他难耐地挺了挺腰，秦潜紧跟在他臀侧拍了下以示安抚。没曾想，他这一拍，被他正疼着的人陡然一抖，就连口中的事物也抽了抽，秦潜明白，这是快了。

岂止是快了，分明是忍得辛苦。自从进了剧组，宁浮思就没解决过。在秦潜含住他那根性器的同时他就激动得想射他一脸……原来他一直怀揣如此妄念，怪不得会有这个梦。

宁浮思声声唤着秦潜，“秦潜秦潜……你……嗯……舔一下头……”

顺着茎柱的敏感点，秦潜使力吸吮，将它含到最深处，又一下吐出，只裹住龟头，舔弄那处充血透粉的柔嫩。“秦潜……”如此反复，终于宁浮思再也忍不住，推着秦潜的肩伴随喘息难耐道：“好…了…嗯…秦潜…”。

“好了……秦潜”

秦潜再次含进去吮，顿时耳边传来宁浮思沉沉哼出一声，“秦潜你起来。”这次他说得很急，急得要哭出来一般。然而秦潜双手正紧紧扣着他的屁股，让他动弹不得。

等到宁浮思睁着惘然空茫的双眼望向秦潜嘴角的白浊时，他才恍然刚才发生了什么。他……就吃了进去。

瞅着眼前红着脸，尚未从高潮余韵中脱离的人，秦潜舔了舔嘴角，凑过去要亲宁浮思的唇。哪想这下对面的人瞬时醒了过来，嫌弃地偏开头，蹙起眉尖。

“……”秦潜又好笑又无奈，他伸手一捞搂紧宁浮思，哼笑说：“宁浮思，我都不嫌弃你，你怎么还嫌弃起自己了？”

说着又要去亲，宁浮思赶紧又偏开头。

“甜的。”秦潜再次诱哄，“不信你尝尝？”

宁浮思当然不信，虽然说梦里都是假的，但这个梦也太真实了。真实的快感在现实当中从未有过。

真实得，他都快盖不住心中丛生的妄念。梦里的秦潜离他如此之近，呼吸缠绕，口舌缠绵，好似秦潜真的爱煞了他一般。好似他能将秦潜圈入自己的世界，就像圈入他的梦境中。

秦潜，秦潜。

“秦潜……秦潜……”宁浮思下意识地脱口唤着秦潜。

秦潜往床头一靠，将还未完全脱离怔神的宁浮思抱进怀中，两条长腿紧紧盘着宁浮思的腰，像蟒蛇盘住自己的猎物一般。

宁浮思侧坐在他怀中，这个姿势有点奇怪，但他被秦潜禁锢得牢牢的，一动都不能动，但似乎他并不排斥，也就由着秦潜了。

他喜欢这个秦潜，他喜欢偶尔幼稚又执拗的秦潜。他无法抗拒深情凝望他的秦潜。

他的梦里全是秦潜。

秦潜将下巴放到宁浮思肩上，紧接着挺了挺腰身，还硬的过分的阳物就这么一抖一抖地戳在宁浮思的侧臀上。“宁浮思，它很难受，怎么办？”秦潜的缱绻话音贴着宁浮思的耳廓落下。

宁浮思只要一偏头就会和对方撞上，但他还是受蛊惑一般歪了头，与秦潜的脸颊贴合着，愣愣反问：“那……怎么办？”

垂眼一瞥，他才后知后觉到正戳着他的那根东西。紧跟着，他忍不住打了个哈欠。

“……”秦潜一腔的委屈，抬起头，一手将宁浮思的脑袋按到自己肩上，叹了口气：“我也不知道该怎么办……要不就让它难受着？”

等了好一会，没有得到任何回应，秦潜又哼了声：“嗯? 宁浮思……”

“你真忍心就让它难受着？”垂头去看，肩上的宁浮思合着双眼，一脸餍足，呼吸匀长……睡着了！

秦潜顿时泄了气，却不忘抬脚一勾，把被子勾了过来，将两人裹在其中。

本来也没想怎么着……好吧，想着怎么着也该帮他用手解决一下！结果？爽完就睡着了……秦潜的目光徘徊在咫尺的睡脸上，委屈更甚。

“宁浮思，我的宁浮思……你还真忍心。”秦潜轻咬着宁浮思的嘴唇，哀哀怨怨。

他自然不能让他的小兄弟就这么难受着，再次叹了口气，他一手继续搂着宁浮思轻轻摩挲着，另一手则握住他那根胀了一晚上快胀爆了的性器，自个儿纾解起来。

套弄撸动间，秦潜又亲了亲垂在他肩上的脸，以及他的唇和眼，没亲几口倒一下兴奋了起来，一边啃咬一边加快动作，越撸越来劲。

莫名地，秦潜觉得自个极其变态，就这么抱着睡着了的人，边抚摩边是意淫着抵达高潮……

看到宁浮思无意识被他射了个满怀，秦潜一扫委屈，顿时无比餍足，心里头似被填得满满的。

这是他的宁浮思，他的。在这个人的梦里梦外，都是他秦潜……

待到缓过来，秦潜把宁浮思放平了，紧跟着躺在他身侧，满足地重新拥住这个人。

怀中的人睡得一脸惬意，他却毫无睡意。睁着双眼，就着那假月光，贪恋着那张脸，那个人。

这么窥视了两小时，秦潜才恋恋不舍爬起来，穿上衣服，清理现场，再把他房间的被子抱过来与这床被子置换。

最后在宁浮思的脸上来来回回又亲了数遍，才轻悄悄关上灯，离开。

梦，也该在此结束。


	3. 第72章被锁章节：那一夜

唐地主:  
可恨！你这个麻木不仁的人到底懂不懂信件的格式和美感？算了，你定然不懂，更不懂什么叫做国人该有的含蓄。  
好罢！既然让我给遇上了，我且教你一教。  
你可要记牢了，我的唐先生。  
首先，拒绝的话语绝不能放在第一句，信件首段应当是诉说思念的位置。当比如:许久不见，诸多想念。再不济也当: 近来可好。  
你试想一想，入眼便是无情的拒绝，我还有心情继续往下读？  
下次你还是放中间吧。如此既能给我缓冲的时间也能有读完的勇气。  
笔误，我只盼永远没有下次。上面这一段你自行忽略。  
其次，我们来评评你这句话，“周公子，恕不能赴约，莫怪。”你自己读过没？什么感觉？反正在我看来，那是既刺耳又无情的话语。你大可改一改称呼，再改一改结尾，当如“我的周公子，希望你千万别怪我，近来忙碌，实在分.身乏术，我们换个时间再约，可以吗?”  
你看，这么一改我便能看到你身不由己的苦衷，而不单是冷冰冰的一句相拒。  
如何？唐先生？  
你若懒得改的话，我可以代劳一二。  
不许再拒绝。  
——周贫农

桌面上，宁浮思未拆开的信件还有一大摞，他随意抽取了一封，入眼便是周望先洋洋洒洒满纸的不忿，就连往日里力透纸背的端正楷体，这时候也变得仓促和哀怨。

他看得勾起嘴角，这是一个生动的周望先。这样一封信，他能想象得出唐守明读它时，一定会如同他一般弯起眼，情不自禁漾开笑脸。

然而，与唐守明不同，此时的宁浮思笑意还未抵达眼底，很不合时宜地，他想起了往后的剧情，那些烂熟于心的后半部分。更不合时宜地，他想起秦潜，二十分钟前刚从他车中走出来的秦潜。那个时不时直勾勾望向他的秦潜。

嘴角渐渐捋平，本就不轻松的一颗心再度下沉。视线从信纸上滑落，他将信纸按照原有的纹路轻缓折叠，装回属于它的信封，置放到已读的那一摞。

拿起手机看了眼时间，十一点半，拾起床上的泳裤，宁浮思出了门。

泳池里远远见着只有一个人，那人刚爬出水，游完泳正准备回去的样子。迎面而来的工作人员笑着朝宁浮思问好，紧着熟络地问了句：“又大半夜来练闭气？”

宁浮思点了头，笑着回说：“今天下戏晚。”事实上，他每次来都是大半夜，自然也不是单为了什么练闭气，但他也不可能同别人说具体缘由，太丢脸。

下了水，他没有戴泳镜，只是闭着眼屏息沉下水面。

指尖的烟燃到尽头烫了手，秦潜才悠悠转醒过来，他半睁开眼，抬腕看了下时间，十一点半。竟然坐着就睡了过去，一想昨晚上入睡的点，秦潜瞬间了然。

脑袋清醒，又情不自禁接上一开始的思虑犯起愁。最终他也没想好个策略，接下去到底该拿宁浮思怎么办才好。对方明显的划清界限他不怕，就怕再见到那人不知觉间为难拧起的眉头。

烟蒂捻入桌上的玻璃烟灰缸，视线之中是烟灰缸旁边放着的一枚小巧黑色U盘。这里面装着宁浮思出道后的三部作品，昨天小浩才拿给他的。

以前还在白舫巷的时候有听黄文景提过，宁浮思参演的第一部戏还是他主演的。而当时的宁浮思也不叫宁浮思……

秦潜倾身拿起U盘，举到眼前，盯了一会，起身。

潜入水中，宁浮思曲着膝弯，背抵池壁。水中五感受封，但世界也在这一刻全然静了下来，安静得脑海里只容下一人，那个人名叫秦潜。

憋着气，他能够不呼吸，却不能够抹去秦潜的身影。而这个身影此刻正逼着他，再次唤醒白天里倾泻入心的那段记忆。

四年多了，说多遥远似乎也不远，闭着眼在水中看它时，又觉得它是近的，近到仿若昨天……

那天是宁浮思主演的《侠者无心》杀青宴。

平时再怎么说酒量差，这天晚上他还是难以推辞喝了几杯。酒局上，他上头快，但醒得也快。只要不是喝得太急，几杯酒还是可以应付。  
偏偏这一次，他喝得有点急，只因为秦潜的一条微信消息。简短的三字“好想你”让他心神恍惚了大半个晚上，最后不知不觉多喝了几杯。

与此同时约莫二十公里外的一处场地，杯盏狼藉。闲云居好好的一个漫威主题包间已经是乱嘈嘈的一片，房间各个角落的英雄周边歪的歪倒的倒。其间有大半的人都喝高了，正红着脸叫嚣着去下一场。  
这是赵逸诚组的局，和以往的局不同在于，今天有秦潜在场。

这样的局赵逸诚组过不少，但是秦潜从来不爱参加，今天这场他也只是随口一问，并不抱希望，却没想到对方只是稍想了一下便答应下来。

一屋子十多个年轻人并非都是演员，但都属圈中人。玩资本的也好演戏的也罢，像秦潜这类的二代居多。  
说他是星二代秦潜倒不觉得怎么样。可偏偏每到这种局，总冷不丁遇上那么一两个自以为是的知情人，他们眼里看的不是他秦潜而是他秦潜的爹秦靖南。  
打小开始，但凡有半点和秦靖南扯上关系的，他都敬而远之，厌恶视之。可总有那么一些人不偏不倚一脚踩踏在他的逆鳞上。

各中原由他又不能见人说一通，这类型的局他便一概相拒。渐渐的，圈子里头都说他傲得很，三邀四请也请不来。

此次难得加入的秦潜自然而然也成了喝高的一个，但和其他吆三喝六的人不同，他只是半眯着眼安静坐在一隅，盯着眼前空了的酒杯。

却不知，在他灌满酒精的大脑中有一算盘拨得叮当响。

坐在秦潜身旁的赵逸诚见他发了好一会呆不言不语，抬手搭上秦潜的肩凑近了问：“不乐意吗？”

秦潜撂开赵逸诚的手，微偏了下头，眼中迷醉：“不去了，我还有事，重要的事。”

“能有什么事？”赵逸诚又缠了上来，含着笑问：“A还是B？你选一个。”

“重要的事。”他又重复了一遍。

对于他们后续的plan A 还是plan B秦潜丝毫提不起兴趣，他今天之所以和赵逸诚来这酒局，完全只是为了像模像样醉一场。

和某个人所约定的半年日期才过三分之一，他却无法再等下去。反复考量，为今之计，秦潜能想到的唯有重施故伎。

掏出手机，秦潜给对方连续发了好几条消息，最后一条是闲云居定位。

发完消息，他又小心翼翼将手机塞进裤兜里。醉醺醺的脑子里只剩“等待”两个字。

哪怕像现在，他的眼前已经人鬼不识，却还怕喝的不够多，迟点会在来人面前露出破绽。瞥见右手边上满满的一大杯，也不知道是谁的他想都没想伸出手，拿起杯子一口灌了进去。

赵逸诚来拉他，秦潜摆了摆手将人推开：“不去，一会有人来接我。”

“谁啊？让他一起过来呗。”

“不行，不玩。”秦潜言简意赅，坚定立场。

边上的两人正要出门闻言也停了下来，“秦公子，带来一起玩呗。”

秦潜又挥挥手，示意他们赶紧走：“不了。”

“女朋友？”赵逸诚凑近了问。

秦潜没说是也没说不是，只说：“我去外面等。”说着也站了起来，跟着人群朝外头晃悠而去。

身后的赵逸诚赶了上来，拍了拍秦潜的肩：“那我先走了，你还行吧？”

“走走走，赶紧走，少废话。”秦潜一抬手将人推走。他走在最后，听着前面遥远的嬉笑怒骂，还有一个洪亮的嗓门在前头喊着“刚才你们丫的哪个偷喝了我的酒？”

换做平时的宁浮思，收到秦潜的来信还会理智思考片刻。但这会的宁浮思，收到秦潜这么几条消息，想都没想，揣着手机麻溜跑了。

打了个车，怀揣担忧一路到了闲云居。进了门迎面撞上大堂经理，还没等宁浮思开口，对面先开了口：“毅哥和衡哥今天都没来。”

“不找他们。”宁浮思摸出手机，亮出定位界面给对方看：“我找他。”

对面看了眼他手机上的地图定位，默了默：“哥，这里就是了，您到了。”

若是以前，这个年纪比他还大的人管他喊哥，宁浮思准要纠正过来。但这会，宁浮思虽然没有多醉，一路过来酒气也散了不少，脑袋却还是不灵的，他只是说：“他人呢？”说着便左右扭头四处扫着找。

“您得先告诉我，找的谁？”

“哦。”宁浮思收起手机，压低了声问：“秦潜在哪里？”

“他们一伙人半小时前就走了。”对方回道，已经快到打烊的时间，客人都走得差不多。

“不可能，”宁浮思坚持，“他还在这。” 说着拔腿就要进去盲找。

对方拉住宁浮思，为他指明了方向，临走前宁浮思道谢后还不忘叮嘱了句：“我找到人就走，你忙你的不用管我。”

宁浮思熟门熟路进了园子，这个园子他以前来过几次，里面四个包间，其中有一个海贼王主题包间是刘毅的最爱。

找了一圈，最终他在换衣间的假山门口捡到了秦潜。空荡荡的园子里就剩秦潜这么一个活人，他坐在门口的台阶上，胳膊搭膝盖上，他的脑袋正埋在胳膊里，睡着了。宁浮思走近，他都没反应， 

“秦潜？”宁浮思蹲下来，唤了声。头顶上的声控灯随着这声唤亮了起来，但秦潜还是没动。

灯一亮，宁浮思吓了一跳，眼前的秦潜像是刚从水里爬出的一样，上身青蓝的衬衫湿哒哒地贴在背上。

睡死过去的秦潜平时宁浮思是可以扛得动，但这会他自己喝了不少，没到醉，但脑子是晕的，走路还飘着……尚有自知之明的宁浮思转念一想，他打开几步外的换衣间木门，再打开里面的壁灯，将秦潜连抱带拖搬了进去，放到里面的大沙发上。这里比其他地方都安全。

“秦潜，你先在这睡一晚好不好？”宁浮思俯身凑近秦潜耳边问。

自然，秦潜还是没回应的。但这会，他看着秦潜的睡脸，才后知后觉反应过来，该帮秦潜把湿衣服脱掉。

才三月份的天，夜晚里还带着冷意。脱完衣服，宁浮思在满橱的衣物中选了件大衣，给秦潜盖上。关上灯，打算去给对方倒点水过来。

手刚搭上门把，耳边传来秦潜低低的声音，宁浮思停住脚步，转身走了回去。窗子开着，月光泄了进来，披在秦潜的身上，让他得以看清对方的脸。躺着的人阖着双眼，并没有醒过来。

看着看着他忘了原先要去拿水的打算，酒壮人胆，宁浮思坐到秦潜身侧缓缓低下头，挡住月光，去吻秦潜的脸。

从脸上转移到嘴唇上也只是两三秒的时间。嘴唇刚黏上没一会，原先睡着的人陡然间半眯着眼。宁浮思吓了一跳连忙要起身，不曾想后脑被扣住，加深了这个吻。

对方似醒着又似睡着，将他揽在怀里不住地磨蹭，亲吻间，他才发现秦潜身上烫得厉害，连口中呼出的气也带着灼烧的热度。

他不知道秦潜突然间怎么了，将他紧紧抱着亲个不停，粗暴得像发情的野兽。但是宁浮思没来得及多想，他也回抱着秦潜，毫无章法地回吻着他。秦潜光裸的上身贴着他，对方的体温传递过来连带着他也热得不行。

心跳得越来越快，他一直知道，秦潜是他藏在心头的一抹月光。现在，这抹只敢藏在心间的月光窜到他眼中，跃上他手心。不知道是那点酒精的余韵还是秦潜的热情或是窗外泻进来的月色太诱人，他分不出半点理智去思考行不行更无暇去顾及其他。他只知道秦潜需要他。

“秦潜。”宁浮思哑着声叫唤，这会他的上身也光了，秦潜正亲着他脖子，“你别着急啊秦潜。”他抓住秦潜的手。

秦潜像是听懂了他的话，他闭着眼身子往后一靠，靠坐在沙发上头抵沙发背，紧拢住双眉。紧接着他看到秦潜抽去皮带三两下褪去裤子，耸立的秦老二晃了晃撞入他眼帘。

那瞬间，宁浮思的大脑是空白的，他情不自禁咽了下口水，紧着呆愣愣看着秦潜大咧咧张着腿，自己握住它开始上下撸/动。这种事，他自己私下做过，但看着别人赤条条的这么明目张胆来，还是第一次，且这个人是秦潜。

没等他空白的大脑缓过来，秦潜空着的手一伸，将他揽入怀。宁浮思怕压到他，只敢虚虚卧着他，这下脑子更加空白了，只剩回荡在耳间的秦潜的粗喘。还有明显的他也晃动着高高支起的帐篷。

秦潜的双眼睁出一条细缝，他的手贪恋地来回抚着宁浮思的后背，而后从后背滑下伸进裤中。宁浮思今天只穿着一条松松的运动裤，被他这么一带，裤头顺着秦潜的手向下，露出臀来。秦潜就这么一边揉着他的臀，一边自己纾解。

宁浮思被他揽过去后便跪在他身侧，上身附在秦潜身上。臀部的热意在对方的揉捏中迅速蔓延开来，直抵头皮。耳鬓相贴，没人看到他火烧的脸。

在秦潜的揉搓中，他不但前面愈发胀痛，就连呼吸也渐渐跟上秦潜的节奏，沉而急促。最后他就着这么一个别扭的驮在秦潜身上的姿势，闭眼将裤子退到膝上，也扶住自己身下的挺立，开始自给自足。

两人就这么贴在一起，呼吸和手中的频率都趋于同步，也不知道是谁先偏了头，四唇又贴着辗转到了一起，带着黏腻的湿吻声响。

渐愈急促中，骤然间秦潜揉着的手一紧，抓得他后面本就被撮红的皮肤烙上更深的红印。他和秦潜在这瞬间一起释放了出来。

瞟见秦潜身上被他喷出的浊/液，半晌，宁浮思的呼吸都没平稳下来。而后他终是无法平息，两人又继续噙住对方的唇亲得难舍难分。

直到他见秦潜又释放了两次却还坚挺地抵住他后，他才终于恍然到秦潜的不同寻常。

男人与男人的事宁浮思知道一些。整个晚上，他的大脑都处于一种雾蒙蒙状态，任由自己被眼前的欲望熏了眼，醉在秦潜的怀中。以致于看到秦潜始终因难耐而拢着的眉眼，他只犹豫了三两个呼吸的时间，便抹上不知是谁的体液，引到身后，简单扩导，抽着气坐到秦潜身上。

纵然再耐痛，这一刻的撕裂感还是让他险些疼晕，没再犹豫，他一鼓作气坐了下去，直到底。伴随而来的是秦潜激灵的一颤，然后在本能的趋势下他向上挺动。宁浮思发狠地一口咬住秦潜的肩膀，但齿印刚留下，他又舍不得再用力，忍着身上的痛松开口，转而去亲秦潜的脸。

秦潜渐渐松开的眉眼，让他觉得身上似乎也没多难忍。

放眼之处每个角落都响彻起肉体相撞的黏腻糜音，以及沙发挪动和压抑的喘息，落到宁浮思耳中，是经过音效处理的混响声。

夜很长，他听了很久，直到天蒙蒙亮。

而这会，他也彻底清醒了。其实早在疼痛之时，或者更早点，释放那一瞬，他就该清醒了。说什么早知道，早知道或许他还是会放任自己沉进去。

更衣室虽大，却没有卫生间。宁浮思草草收拾身上的狼藉，龇着牙套上衣服裤子。

亲了下秦潜的眼，他别别扭扭慢慢踩着小步子走到窗前，为玻璃窗开了条缝。

摸出口袋里皱巴巴的烟盒，他抖了抖，抖出一根要折不折弯了身子的烟，夹在手里叼住烟头点上。

心还处在旖旎中，脑子却转得飞快，待天亮了，怎么去面对这个场面。

当秦潜睁开眼时，脑子转醒后，看到的就是这么一个背影。一个男人站在窗前裹进烟雾中，他微垂着头，这个背影甚是眼熟，他有一双完美的蝴蝶骨，纤细的腰身。蒙蒙的光亮中，他显得有些清冷，但是浑身的柔和及沉静，仿佛窗下的光是来自他身上。

空气中除了那人身上散发出来的烟草兰香，剩下的全是某种液体摩擦后的气味。再看周身的混乱，一个成年男子，他很清楚发生了什么。隐约有点印象，秦潜抬起手看了看，他还记得手心的温度，还有那背脊和滑过肌肤的触感。

“你是谁？”这是秦潜说的第一句话，带着微哑。

宁浮思没出声，接着他用力清了下嗓，他始终没想好措词。

刚想转身，就听身后又传来一句：“为了钱还是为了资源？才让你用上这种下流手段？”

窗前的人身子一僵，夹烟的手落下，烟头还咬在唇间，宁浮思轻轻摇了摇头。他想说“都不是”，但是喉咙怎么都发不出声音。

然而，秦潜似乎听到了他的心声，于是又问了：“都不是？”他嗤笑了一声，冷声道：“那是为了什么？别跟我说你是因为看上我？不管为什么我劝你早点死心。”

宁浮思哑口无言，这是最糟糕的情形，他没考虑过。但似乎不需要他的辩解，后面的人已经给了他判决：“另外，我对男人没兴趣。我有女朋友，感情很好。这件事我也有责任，我可以不追究，但是，以后别出现在我面前。”

“懂吗？”

半晌，从胸中挤出一个“嗯”的弱音，宁浮思打消转身的念头。行走间唇间咬着的烟坠落，撞上他的鞋面后落到地上滚了两滚。好在窗户离门只有两米不到的距离，他拖着步子走到门前，拉开门，跨出去，再反手关上门，关上满室的御庭兰香。

屏幕中，清冷的月光下，那人背对镜头单薄地站在雪地里，一阵寒风吹过，撩起他的长发，拂动他长衫的下摆。秦潜久久没眨眼，盯着屏幕，像要将他盯出窟窿来。胸中堵滞，呼不出气亦吸不进氧。他拿起遥控器，又切到下一部片，他再次看到那个人的背影。一个男人，他有一副完美的蝴蝶骨，纤细的腰身，清冷又温和，背对着他，越走越远。

秦潜晃着站起身，紧随而来的是多年前的记忆。他脑海里仅存的两个背影，和屏幕中人完美重合在一起，严丝合缝。

那天他转醒，沉沉的脑袋里没经过任何思量便将罪名一股脑钉到那个人身上。几个小时后，他收到他的阿莉埃蒂最后一条消息。他才知道，她是他。  
紧接而来的是微信群里真正罪魁祸首的嚷嚷“昨晚你们哪个缺德鬼偷了我的酒，害老子在妞面前软了一晚上硬不起来！”下面一阵嘲声中，又是一句“笑什么笑？喝多了硬不起来这是正常生理现象好吗？不管是谁喝的我只想问一句，你丫的现在还好吗？喝一口就够了，喝了一大杯是想精尽人亡怎么着？”

当时看到这话什么反应秦潜忘了，只知道后来他把人打了一顿，打进了医院。

宁浮思。宁浮思。此时的秦潜，他的心间炸开朵朵烟火，掉落的灰烬灼热血管，敲响心房。

宁浮思，原来是你。

宁浮思站起身来破出水面，他扬着脸狠狠地吸了口新鲜的空气。再看时，才知道，难堪的从来不是回忆，而是回忆中的自己。

秦潜拉开门，走道的光刺伤了眼。他茫然无措。是久游他乡后临近故里的情怯。是临门前一脚的踌躇和骨血里游走的念想。

记忆中的那个人，手机里的那个人，是他人生路上不舍也不愿抹去的浓重一笔。如果可以，他愿意在这一笔上慢慢勾画点描，最后让它成为一副年老时能够细细品赏的长卷。  
然而事与愿违终是多数，他这一笔才落下，勾画的笔却不翼而飞。所有的灵感恍若梦里的一场花开。惦念着，却再也找不回。  
直到遇到眼前这个人，原以为萍水一场缘，只是擦肩而过的份。却没想到这个人，于不知不觉间，幻化成他心胸中无法停下也不能停止的跳动。  
原来，浓重的一笔是你，心房的跳动也是你。那么，宁浮思，往后，请允许我怀揣这份心动将这一笔改写成我们的一生。

可好？

叮的一声响，宁浮思走出电梯，他手中举着的毛巾一面擦着头发，一抬眼远远看到他门前的人。只一眼，他便能辨认出那人叫秦潜。

秦潜双手虚搭在门板上，半垂着头，他闭着眼，额头抵在宁浮思的房门中央。乍眼看去，仿若一只无家可归的丧家之犬，又像一个将欲顶礼叩拜的虔诚信徒。

走进了，宁浮思忍不住笑出了声：“秦潜，在干嘛？又发什么疯？”

秦潜缓缓转过头，眼中发红：“你…怎么在这？”不是在房间里吗？

说话间秦潜只是扭过头，脑袋还贴着门板。

“这话应该是我问你吧？”宁浮思向前走了两步，停到秦潜的一米外，“你扒在我门口干嘛？”这幅样子也不怕上头条。

“哦，”这下秦潜站直了身体，握拳抵着嘴角咳了声，解释道：“我想看看你在不在里面。”

“嗯，看得到吗？”宁浮思浅浅笑着问。

“看不到。”秦潜垂了下眼又撩起眼皮，“能感受到。”

宁浮思走向前，秦潜让开身。开门的时候宁浮思偏头看了眼他的脸，又问：“找我什么事？”

对于秦潜喜欢深更半夜找他，宁浮思倒是习以为常。只是对方此时浑身上下都透漏着异常，就拿那双充着红血丝直勾勾盯着他的眼来说，不知道的还以为他宁浮思做了什么人神共愤的事。

门都开了，里面的灯也点上了。秦潜跟着进了门，还是没说找他有什么事，宁浮思扭过头去看他，带着疑惑。

秦潜的脚步一顿，“找你喝一杯。”他轻声开了口。

“喝一杯？”宁浮思颇想笑，这个点了，两人这么一个情况，他是脑子泡水了才会答应秦潜要喝一杯。“不了，太晚了秦潜，我打算睡了，改天吧，改天我再陪你喝一杯。”

“就现在……”秦潜话没说完，他口袋里的电话倏地响起，他皱着眉掏出手机，只看了眼，眉头拧得更紧，脸也跟着沉了下来，直接关机塞回兜里。

待他再抬眼的时候，宁浮思已经进了浴室，洗起澡了。

秦潜就这么静静站在浴室门口，听着里面传出的哗啦啦水声。蓦然间觉得，这便是岁月静好，只有他们两个人，没有其他的纷扰。虽然八字还没一撇，但他已经提前感受到了相互依偎的温暖。

原先以为秦潜已经回去，出来后冷不丁撞见杵在门口的大活人，宁浮思不出意外怔住了，他擦着头发的手僵了僵，叹了气缓下声：“秦潜，到底怎么了？”

最终，在秦潜的灼灼逼视下，宁浮思还是松了口：“说好了，就喝一杯啊。”他承认，他的脑袋晚上是泡了水。

他也承认，对于秦潜他从始至终无法拒绝，再说只是喝一杯这样一件小事。只不过，他这会已经打定主意，真的就是喝一杯。不管在白舫巷还是现在，每当秦潜说什么“一起吃个饭”“来根烟”“喝一杯”，剧情都会朝着他控制不了的方向发展。他无意继续下去，那就把这些乱糟糟的事在这一杯中解决。

进了秦潜的房，看着一样的布局，一样的清冷，宁浮思这才发现，原来一直都是秦潜跑去他那边找他，举步就到的这间房，他是第一次踏进。一转头，看见大屏幕上闪着光，定格的是他几年前的身影。宁浮思的脚生了根，动不了。

遥远的过去，不止在脑海里浮现，现在又亲眼看见，让他有种不真实感。回过头，发现秦潜两手空空走了过来。

迎上宁浮思转过来的目光，秦潜抿着唇解释：“才发现只剩一瓶白兰地了，不适合你，不喝了。”

“你头发还湿的，”秦潜走到他身旁，想去拉宁浮思的手，“先把头发吹干再说。”

退了一步，宁浮思抓了下头发，说：“没事。又没有多长，一下就干了。白兰地就白兰地，一杯不碍事，来一杯吧。”

秦潜收回手，白兰地的度数高了些，但是控制在一杯的量也还好。如今他的满脑子里只剩宁浮思三个字，眼睛里只有宁浮思这张脸，以致于在对方话音一落下他就立马接了声“行”，便转身去倒酒。

宁浮思上前两步，坐到沙发上，正对着屏幕上的自己。

“没想到你还把它挖出来了。”

沙发轻陷，秦潜坐在他身旁，将酒递给他。“嗯”了一声，又低低唤了声：“宁浮思……”

宁浮思碰了下秦潜的杯子，他的动作很快，秦潜还没来得及拉住，一杯已经被他灌下。酒精入喉下肚，没有想象中的辣，反而是呛人的咸，像高盐的海水灌进心田，才愈上的皮肉就这样翻开敞着，既不见血，也不疼。

“宁浮思！你在干嘛？”秦潜抢过宁浮思的杯子，难见的严肃。

宁浮思站了起来，艰难地挤了挤嘴角，睨着同样跟着站起来的秦潜：“是我该问你，秦潜，你到底在干嘛？”这样不清不楚的接触又为了什么？

“对不起。”临出口了才知语言的苍白，挑来捡去只剩这三字。秦潜又去拉他的手，见这次宁浮思没再动作，他大着胆子上前，额头抵在他的耳朵上方，就像刚才抵在门板上的样子，他闭着眼说：“对不起宁浮思，四年前……”

噢，原来他知道了。只不过——“秦潜。”秦潜的双唇落在宁浮思的耳廓上，一开口，声音就直接落进耳中，带起的气流吹得宁浮思又泛起疙瘩。他毫不犹豫打断对方的话。

“我已经忘了。”宁浮思侧了侧身，与秦潜拉开距离：“翻篇了秦潜。也不要再说那些乱七八糟的话。秦潜，我们现在演着这么一部戏，我知道你很专业，不存在出不了戏的情况。但是不能否认我们两个的情绪都在受它影响。错觉总是致命的秦潜。”

“而且，”宁浮思眨了下眼，“秦潜。你有你的路，我有我的桥。”


	4. 99 章 深入交流

送走秦潜派上门的几名“装饰达人”，掩上大门，宁浮思对着不再空旷的仓库发了好一会呆，思忖着搬家的可能性。

他想，要是林思婕再过来，估计会发疯。

秦潜不在，但秦潜无处不在。

墙上的海报，秦潜。沙发上的抱枕图案，秦潜。桌上的水杯，秦潜。睡衣上的秦潜，浴室中瓶瓶罐罐上的秦潜，也就差内裤了。

不知道的人大抵会认为他宁浮思是个追星追入魔的变态。

站在仓库中央，宁浮思扫了眼满屋子的秦潜，牙疼地跑上楼，楼上只有一间房，是木头搭成的阁楼，他的卧室。现在，他的床上便躺着一个秦潜，假的。

捂着发疼的脑壳趴到被窝上，一偏头刚好正对秦潜的后脑勺。越看越牙疼，宁浮思没忍住提脚踹了过去，毫无防备的秦潜被他这一踹踹到了床底下。

见秦潜掉地上了，一脸无奈的人莫名就松了牙关，心软了，连忙爬起来，绕到另一头将秦潜抱起来。

抱着乖巧的假秦潜，宁浮思坐在床尾又开始发起愣。

那天，秦潜跟他絮叨完后，天也快亮了，两人没有瞎折腾跑回去，而是在庄园的客房里住了下来。

出门在外多有不便，加上又困又累，最后到底也没能深入交流。

浅浅交流了一番后，相拥而眠时，秦潜突然来了个灵魂拷问：“宁浮思，你真没买过我的海报？”

“嗯……”宁浮思困得眼皮都撑不开。

嗯字刚落下秦潜立马翻身半俯到他身上。噔的一声宁浮思脑袋中的某根弦一震迫使他迅速撑开眼皮，深深望了眼咫尺远的秦潜，宁浮思复闭上眼抢先给出了个善意的解答：“那时候……穷。”

总不能跟秦潜说，他压根没想过买什么海报，否则这人又得犯病了。

回答满分，秦潜果然没犯病，只是埋头亲吻他，抚摸他。他闭着眼回应秦潜的亲吻，不记得多久后睡了过去。

那一觉他睡得很沉。

醒来后，轰炸而来的林思婕的消息尤静的消息乃至徐远航还有远在海外的刘毅。他才知道，秦潜趁他睡着后发病了。

如今打开手机微博，点开秦潜的首页，赫然可见置顶的图片，一张喜庆且唯美的假婚书。

“白头永偕”四个大字上方是两个并肩而立的名字。不过，秦潜还是带了点脑子，名字打了马赛克。然而他的脑子就像他打的马赛克，总有残缺。

“秦”字被马赛克遮得严严实实，“潜”字却完完整整全须全尾地露了出来。边上的“宁浮思”好一点，遮住了大半，唯剩一个“心”没被掩盖。半遮半掩充分解释了此地无银三百两。

出乎宁浮思的预料，当他点开看时，看到的不是什么腥风血雨，而是满屏的风和日丽。

诸如：“散了吧，一看就是剧组的道具，谁当真谁就是傻缺”。  
还如：“良心剧组鉴定完毕！难道只有我注意到上面的毛笔字真是绝了。”  
再如：“就说看着眼熟，某宝一张一毛！同款请点击链接，冲鸭买起来！！”   
还如：“哭了哭了直接哭成了傻逼了呜呜呜呜都多少年了！我老公终于愿意公开了！偷偷告诉大家，我叫林如意……” 

草草扫下来，恁是没看到有哪条明着往他和秦潜身上挨的，宁浮思觉得有点魔幻，但也松了口气。毕竟秦潜跟他不同，他无所谓，而秦潜还得混下去，大环境如此，不得不遵守该有的规矩。

要说影响也不是没有，那天他们刚到仓库门口，秦潜就被他爹秦靖南请回了家。

据秦潜说，只是回家聊了聊。但如今已过了大半个月了，他却没再见过秦潜。

那之后，他也忙碌了起来，踏上尤静介绍的舞台，一个崭新的世界。

忙着的时候还是好的，在戏里，在别人的情绪里，内心的那点事儿便被逼到了角落里。像今天这样，一旦空闲下来，角落里的东西就像见了光的影子，不断扩散逐渐浓重最后将他包围其中。

时不时就想着，秦潜是不是缺胳膊少腿了才不敢来见他，又想着，缺胳膊少腿该不至于，倒有可能被打成了歪瓜裂枣生怕影响了市容。若都不是，总不能把他关起来再逼他跟个女人造出个人来吧！这么狗血雷人的剧情显然不适合现实，宁浮思强行掐掉这种揣测。

尔后，他又想着，秦潜半年多没营业了，再这样沉寂下去会不会就过气了。但是随后一打开手机，他又觉得是自己多虑了。凭他那群哇哇叫的长情粉撑着，任谁过气了他都不会过气。

如此过了大半个月，在昨天半夜的时候他终于得以听到秦潜的声音。

想念的声音。在接起电话的那刻，不争气地忘了呼吸。

秦潜的电话宁浮思接过不少，还在剧组时有段时间秦潜不在，他的例行来电无一天空缺。

然再次接到来电，心境已大不同。似乎不需要任何言语，只需知道对面的人是他，就能让他心尖颤栗。

快挂电话的时候秦潜说，明天要给他一个惊喜。可任他怎么问秦潜都不肯松口，要他等着。

原以为会等到秦潜，没曾想等到了一堆秦潜。

这就是他口中的惊喜……宁浮思瞅着怀里的秦潜，一脸的无可奈何，大有再踹它一脚的冲动。

这一脚终落不下去，无奈之余，心里头的那团黑影却莫名淡化了下去，最后一丝一缕退回到角落里。

原定二十天后该去补拍几个镜头，也不知到时候秦潜还出不出现。

这一夜，宁浮思没有像前几天一样睡在楼下的沙发上，而是趴在他的床上，对着秦潜的后脑勺睡着了。

往下的日子便是依计划有条不紊一天又一天地向前迈着步子，每一天似乎都是前一天的复制黏贴，唯有宁浮思心里清楚，他的每一天都是特殊的。睡前闭上双眼就代表了醒来后是带着希望的一天，他在这里，秦潜总会回来，或许就是明天。

再次听到秦潜的声音，仍是深夜。

睡眠浅，微凉的嘴唇刚一贴到他的后颈，他便一下清醒了过来。

捕捉到秦潜的味道，宁浮思瞬时放松下来，不等他翻身，秦潜已经覆了上来。

“宁浮思……”秦潜的嘴唇在宁浮思的颈上轻缓地来回厮磨，喁喁低语：“以后我没地方可以去了，只能赖在你这里。”他说得极轻，像是害怕打扰到安睡的人。

“嗯。”宁浮思的声音闷在枕头里，带着刚醒后的慵懒和暗哑。由着秦潜亲了一会，才再度开口：“回来了”。他被秦潜的双唇磨得声音发颤。

猝不及防地，原本趴着的人突然一转身猛的一扣，四唇顷刻胶住，用力厮磨吸咬了起来。仿若裂土逢甘霖，仿若干草堆里掉落的火星，片刻都等不得，只剩内心里最原始的欲望和渴求，他和他用力地紧扣彼此，拼命索取，欲望的烈火在冬日里冲天而起，焚烧两具渴望已久的躯体。

宁浮思摁着秦潜的脑袋，用力吸住秦潜的唇舌，剥夺吞咽他口中的津液。脑袋里什么都不剩，只有一个念头，要把这个男人吞进肚子里，要他片刻都不能离去。

滑腻的舌头缠绕住彼此口中的气息，秦潜的舌尖在宁浮思的口中横扫一通抵住他的喉咙口，可是还不够，他被宁浮思如火的亲吻碾得渣都不剩，就这个人，让他想到发疯。就连现在，他已经使尽全力把人嵌在自己怀里，还是不够，如蚁噬骨的思念不但没得到丝毫缓解，反而如翻涌的浪潮在这瞬间将他吞没其中。

“宁浮思，宁浮思。”秦潜喘着粗气退了出来，他想认真看看这张脸，但是宁浮思却没能如他愿，猛地扑倒他，一口咬住他的喉咙。

宁浮思实实在在用了力，秦潜却一声不吭任他咬着，他愿意把他的鲜血献给这个人，但是他的宁浮思向来心软，只是看着气势汹汹根本不舍得伤到他。

宁浮思凶凶咬了一口便松开，接着压着秦潜在他的脖子上啃了个遍。秦潜由着他啃，他一手插在宁浮思的黑发里，一手抚着他光裸的背。头脑里一闪而过为什么宁浮思没有穿他的睡衣，然而此刻再多的疑问都是掉落大海的水滴转眼就消失不见，只剩他眼里的宁浮思。

怎么忍得住，秦潜发红着眼一翻身顷刻间反客为主。压着宁浮思，三两下剥掉衬衣，胸膛相贴的时候他忍不住发出喟叹，这一刻他终于真切地感受到宁浮思就在他的怀里。

“秦潜……”宁浮思呼吸絮乱，他贴着秦潜的面颊，千言万语只凝聚成秦潜两字。秦潜低低嗯了声，嘴唇贴到宁浮思的耳旁回他，“我在。”  
接着舌尖一挑钻进他的耳道中游走舔弄。刹那间宁浮思颤抖起来，他扣在秦潜身上的手向下滑动，秦潜配合地身子一抬，宁浮思轻而易举的抽出秦潜的皮带。

禁锢一解除，就再也没什么阻碍。宁浮思一侧身用熊抱的姿势将秦潜圈进怀中，手掌游走钻了进去，“秦潜，你湿了。”   
秦潜低笑了声任随宁浮思在他身上点火，然而此刻的他就像蓄势待发的豹子盯着猎物，他紧紧盯着那张脸，幽深的眸中时而平静祥和又时而波涛汹涌。他觉得他的身体被劈成了两半，一半想要抱着宁浮思直到地老天荒，一半想要嵌进他的体内肆意冲撞，由里到外吃掉他，让他骨头都不剩。

处在情欲中的宁浮思对即将到来的危险丝毫不查，他被秦潜的低笑蛊惑了，垂头吸吮秦潜嘴唇的同时一手在他坚挺的茎身上捋了两下，拇指抹掉秦潜龟头上的透明液体，再抬起脚磨蹭着把秦潜犹挂在跨上的长裤剥了下去，接着又把自己的下身剥了个干净。

霎时间扑天的浪翻滚而起，见鬼的平静祥和！赤裸的两人瞬间再度缠绕到一起，恨不得把对方的皮肉绞进自己的体内来个合体。

这下秦潜火热硬挺的茎身戳在宁浮思身上，宁浮思才反应过来，自己刚才是在勾引秦潜。其实哪需要他勾引，秦潜用力摩挲揉捏着宁浮思的裸体，同时双唇一路吸吮盖下属于他的印章，他已经忍到极限了。

“嗯……”宁浮思仰起脖子配合秦潜近乎粗暴的亲吻，他怀疑秦潜将他当成食物了，但是很奇怪，任秦潜如何粗暴，他都察觉不到半点疼，反而是浑身酥麻，像一阵阵热浪刮过他的血管，又痒又烧。

“宁浮思……”

“秦潜……”

两人同时开口。

秦潜的手掌滑至宁浮思的腿根，摩挲着那处的细腻，他看到宁浮思同样挺立的事物颤了颤。唇角一勾，他倾身在宁浮思的龟头上吸了一口，宁浮思当下忍不住哼出声。

尔后，就着床头桌上那盏月牙灯微弱的光亮，宁浮思看见秦潜手一伸从床头桌上拿了个东西。

“宁浮思……”秦潜一手捧着宁浮思的后脑勺，在他的下唇上咬了一口，动情道：“我的宝。”

宁浮思撩了撩眼皮，迷离着眼望向秦潜，还有他手上的润滑剂。接着，他勾着秦潜的背一用力，秦潜又贴到了他身上。他喜欢和秦潜光光地贴在一起，他渴望和秦潜每个细胞都交融到一起。他身上每一处碰到秦潜的地方都在叫嚣着不满，它们想要更加亲密。  
他微张着唇，粗重的呼吸，大概是空调的暖气太足，他太渴了，他迫切地想要再度剥夺秦潜口中的津液来缓解他的口干舌燥。  
似乎感受到他的渴求，秦潜满足了他，亲吻间一面用腿弯分开他的大腿。

冰凉的润滑剂裹着秦潜的手指抵到宁浮思的穴口，顿时宁浮思没忍住一激灵，紧绷住身体，可是马上他又放松下来，张开腿，好让秦潜能够顺利些。

秦潜侧俯在宁浮思身旁，他极力压抑自己想要撕咬的欲望，极其轻缓地亲吻宁浮思，手指缓缓溜进宁浮思的甬道，他不敢急。  
可是这时候的宁浮思却一个劲往秦潜身上贴，一手抚摩着秦潜的身体，一手却握住自己的茎身，眯着眼满脸的难耐。  
这副模样的宁浮思彻底刺激到极力压抑的秦潜，失控的瞬间，手下没轻没重，宁浮思一哆嗦同时闷哼出声。

“宝……”秦潜哑声问，“疼吗？”

“不会……嗯”宁浮思一下又扣住秦潜的脑袋，叼住他的唇，他实在太渴。

两根手指塞了进去，被宁浮思的温热所包围秦潜整个脑袋都空了，他既迫不及待地想把手指撤出来换上身下胀得发疼的家伙，可是他的手指又不敢乱动，怕弄疼了宁浮思。  
在这一瞬间，他突然变成了个胆小怕事的懦夫，偏偏宁浮思热情地亲吻着他，纠缠着他。使得他的手不受他支配，擅作主张在宁浮思的甬道里搅动焦急地扩张。

“秦潜……”就这么一会，两人渐渐都流出汗，宁浮思终于受不了秦潜像绣花一般的磨蹭，停下亲吻低声催促：“我没事，你……快点。”

“好，”开口已是粗粝的嗓音，秦潜再挤了点润滑剂塞进第三根手指，亲着宁浮思的脸颊低声嘱咐：“难受不要忍着。”

这么久还没进主题，宁浮思觉得他就快被秦潜折磨死，整个人都不好了，哪里都不得劲，于是他说：“可以了，秦潜。”

秦潜的手指抽送了两下，亦觉得差不多了，他迅速撤手，在这瞬间本性毕露，阳物顶替他的手指抵上宁浮思后穴前后约莫不到两秒，不可谓不迅速。

嘶的一声宁浮思吸了口凉气，秦潜一下顿住，他犯难了，豆大的汗瞬间滴了下来，太大了进不去。

“宁浮思……”秦潜不敢动，哑着声是低沉的嗓音，可语气却是哀怨的味道：“你夹得太紧了，我进不去。”

“……”宁浮思迫使自己放松下来，他也难受着，大口地喘着气：“再……试试。”

秦潜又轻轻挺了挺还是进不去，看到宁浮思眉头拧了一瞬，当下便想撤出，可刚一动，立马被宁浮思给拉住，他又不敢动了。

“秦潜……”宁浮思深深地吸了口气，道：“你，放松，深呼吸，然后用力……”

“……”  
“宁浮思……”  
“宝……”  
“你老公我又不是在生孩子……”秦潜的心都快揪成麻团了。

宁浮思却被他这句话逗得笑了起来，心道“你可不就是在生孩子！”同时他猛地用力拉了下秦潜的肩，刚才死活进不去的龟头瞬间没了进去。

两人同时吸了口气，一个是爽的，一个是疼的。但是这事讲究一鼓作气，宁浮思的汗这下也滚了下来，他再次催促：“可以了。”

秦潜俯下身亲吻宁浮思汗湿的额头，低声道：“你别急啊。”接着他试图向前推送。

秦潜的话意外地耳熟，想起从前都是他叫秦潜别急，如今——“秦潜……我难受，你快进来。”宁浮思闭着眼贴在秦潜的脸颊旁说，豁出去了。

这下秦潜终于不再婆妈了，在宁浮思的话音里他没能掌控自己的身体猛的一挺身，整根没了进去。

宁浮思生生忍住半点声都不敢泄出来，他怕万一秦潜又不敢动了，那就真是活活折磨死他。怎么都没想到刚才还火急火燎的人在关键时刻磨蹭成这样。

磨蹭的秦潜这次彻底沉不住气了，刚才一心落在宁浮思身上，生怕他丁点的疼痛，以至于忽略掉自己的感受。而此时此刻他的整根阳物埋进宁浮思温热的甬道里，不久前所有的渴念和欲火在这一挺身间全被激活了。

他一手捧着宁浮思的脑袋，抽出一半再向前顶进，顿时身下的宁浮思又颤了起来，“宁浮思……宁浮思……”先是缓慢抽送，但随着宁浮思一个破碎的“嗯”字溢出来，秦潜就再也慢不下来。

一开始被绞得紧紧的甬道还有些干涩，抽插数下后渐渐响起摩擦的黏腻水声，秦潜眯着眼，被巨大的性福感埋没其中，一如他那根被宁浮思吞咬着的阳物。

宁浮思紧拥住秦潜，他觉得这会更渴了，刚才的症状不但没有丝毫缓解反而加重了，他急促喘着，却不知道怎么形容身下的感觉。意外地没有觉得多难受，和以前那次极不相同，他能清晰感觉到秦潜抽插过程中的每一次碰撞。浑身上下每处肌肤在秦潜的进攻中变得无比敏感，身体的某处像缺了个口，只有眼前这个男人能够填补。

抽插中，和着皮肉撞击和黏腻的淫糜声响，宁浮思突然睁了睁眼，他发现了个问题——这个床叫得太大声了。

阁楼是木板搭成的，床挨着木质的墙，秦潜每顶一下，木头沉闷的碰撞便在耳旁响起。顿时宁浮思面红耳赤起来，饶他刚才如何热情地撩拨秦潜都没觉得如何臊，如今竟被这木头声燥了一脸，这种感觉就像旁边有人在窥探一般。

“宁浮思……宝”秦潜挺进的同时倾身亲吻宁浮思发红的眼尾，此时此刻的宁浮思简直教他发狂，“我的宝。”

“嗯……嗯啊”突然间宁浮思呻吟出声，秦潜就着刚才的地方用力一顶，“宁浮思……”宁浮思又猛地一把拉住秦潜拉近了迫不及待咬他的唇，破碎难耐的音符顿时泻进了秦潜的口腔中。他抬了抬臀想要秦潜再深入一点。就像他的口舌，总想含住秦潜，深深的，全部的。

这样的宁浮思让秦潜血脉喷张，他想射了。但是他更想让宁浮思舒服，于是他支起身，抬起宁浮思的腰臀，将埋在宁浮思体内的事物抽出只留龟头在里面，接着用力一顶顶到底部，“嗯……秦……潜”宁浮思叫出声，“不……要了，轻一……点”他实在受不了，他觉得体内住了个名叫欲望的黑洞，任秦潜怎么填都填不满。他是贪心的，想要更多。

“宝，是不要还是要……”秦潜挺身的动作一顿，缱绻的嗓音蛊惑着身下的人，他爱煞了这个人，爱他所有的所有，爱他因他难耐因他低喘，爱他眼中只装他秦潜一人。

“要，别……停。”宁浮思干脆合上眼皮，他不敢再看秦潜，秦潜的脸秦潜动情的眼无不在引诱他勾他心魂。

得了令的秦潜一秒都没耽搁，旋即凶狠地冲撞起来，在宁浮思的体内狠狠抽插，每插一下宁浮思挺立的阳物便颤一下，上头不断冒出粘滑的液体来。

在宁浮思觉得墙估计要塌了的时候，他和秦潜同时射了出来。

秦潜留在他体内，抱着他不住地亲吻，口中直唤宁浮思，唤得宁浮思也跟着动情不休。两人沾了一身的精液没羞没躁又缠做一团。

黏糊了半小时后，秦潜才抱起瘫软在他怀里的人来到浴室中。

清洗完就睡觉，他是这么打算的，但清洗的过程中也不知道谁先开始，肌肤摩擦间便又无法分离，抵着墙忍不住又活动了一趟。

刚才没顾上关门，这会兴许动作太大，吵醒了猫。见着站在门口的肥猫，宁浮思一下条件反射推开了秦潜。秦潜被迫拔出来，心里瞬间空了，脸都黑了，和罪魁祸首蠢猫瞪了会眼，不顾宁浮思想要收工的打算，将猫撂出去关起了门。

“宁浮思……”秦潜从后面拥住宁浮思，两人见着镜子中紧贴的身体，都有点上头。宁浮思浑身上下都是秦潜刚才留下的旖旎痕迹，而秦潜的身上也不遑多让，指印吻痕哪样都没少。

他吻着宁浮思的脖颈宁浮思后背，手心向前滑动握住了宁浮思的阳物。站在宁浮思身后看不到他的神情，但是镜子中的宁浮思完完全全向他展露出他迷醉的欲望。

宁浮思侧过头，秦潜立马递上他的唇，两人就着背拥的姿势接了个火热缠绵的深吻。

尔后，秦潜掰开宁浮思的双臀，扶着自己还充血硬挺的阳物再次插了进去，“这次我慢一点……”他亲了下宁浮思的耳廓说。一来怕一下玩太过了宁浮思受不住，二来这种缓缓的抽动摩擦让他清晰地感觉到自己在宁浮思体内游走，令他上瘾，就好似他们本是一体。

秦潜揉捏着宁浮思的臀突然道：“宁浮思，你要像阿莉埃蒂那样小，我就能天天把你带在身上。”

宁浮思递给镜子里的秦潜一个“你又犯什么蠢”的眼神。秦潜轻笑了声，突然用力一挺身，满意听到宁浮思哼出声后，才说：“那样，我就能天天把你放裤裆里。”

慢一点这种话显然是无稽之谈，宁浮思只觉得镜子里头的秦潜晃个不停，晃得他心悸乏力嗓子也发疼。

夜还很长，第二天两人约莫都出不了门。


End file.
